Jealous Husband
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: What is this! A jealous Sasuke? No way!


**Author's Note:** This single shot was written for **crazymel2008** who requested a jealous Sasuke. Hope you like my attempt :).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, considered once an avenger, was sitting on a stool at a diner enjoying his meal thinking about his family. Or at least he was until three kunoichi from his village entered the same diner and started fawning over him when they sighted him. Even though they sat on a table with great distance; they were being a bit loud talking about him.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha? He is so hot!"

"He is so dreamy!"

"Let's go over there."

"Shhh, keep yourselves together. We're on a mission."

"So? It's not every day one can see someone so yummy!"

"Tch" he muttered to himself annoyed. Although in his fangirls defense he wasn't entirely annoyed by them. Sasuke was already irritated with the fact that the Hokage, his old sensei, had sent him to a mission. All he wanted to do was be at home with Sakura and their new born baby. He didn't want to leave Sakura alone in such an important time of their lives leaving all the weight on her. She has always been there for him so he wanted to do the same for her and their baby Sarada. To his annoyance, Kakashi had crashed his plans by sending him to a mission. Kakashi had explained this mission was something only he could fulfilled. When he demanded to postpone the mission the Hokage explained it couldn't be done due to its immediate importance. In an attempt to comfort Sasuke's uneasiness he told him that Sakura would understand. '_Tch, that's beside the point_' Sasuke had thought after hearing Kakashi's words. The point was that he was going to leave his family in a bad time; the family he didn't want to let go. Sure he was going to continue his travels in the future; for now all he desired was spend time with the family he loved.

When he ordered his favorite meal he was finally able to calm his irritation down with the thoughts of his family until three of his fangirls entered the same establishment. At first he decided to just ignore their ranting; they were just fangirls after all. Ignoring them has always been his strategy even at times where he wanted to insult them. He refused to go forth with the insult since at the end of the day he can't forget Sakura, his wife, was once a fangirl. Insulting them for being fangirls would insult his wife which he would have no part of. But after listening to a piece of the conversation that grabbed his attention; he immediately moved to the table they were eating.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked in a dark demanding tone to one of the kunoichi.

"Great! Now you got him mad at us" one of the kunoichi blurted out. One of the girls then started giggling showing no signs of intimidation as if she was enjoying the Uchiha's attention.

"Look I just said what I believe. Pretty much that I doubt you're still married after what I saw."

"What is it that you saw?" Sasuke said now glaring at the girl causing another giggle out of her.

"When the Hokage asked me to take a scroll to your wife at her home; I saw a shirtless man when I enter..." before the fangirl was able to finish her sentence; Sasuke left the diner in a avenging mood.

_WHAT?! SHIRTLESS MAN?! For Konoha's sake that kunoichi better be lying._

Without hesitation Sasuke then activated his sharingan ready to spill blood. The only question remaining was who's. He felt extreme anger which increased with the thought that Sakura wasn't waiting for him like always. There was no way in hell he'd let anybody take her away from him. Not now when he was in love with her and couldn't see his life without her. He had almost let her go when he used to call himself an avenger; a mistake he isn't going to make twice.

* * *

Sasuke was days away from home when he was eating at the diner. Upon finding out about a shirtless man being in his home he knew he had to arrive sooner. For this reason he decided to travel through air using Garuda. While traveling back home Sasuke started to think about the situation to ensure himself he was doing the right thing. There was the possibility that it was Naruto but he knew that he was actually on a mission so he's off the list. Sai was the other option but everyone knew he was her teammate.

_No, there is no way the girl would have said that if she had seen Sai. There is always the remaining of the Konoha 11 shinobi. If it was any of them then whoever it was has a lot of explaining to do. _

Sasuke knew that Naruto and Sai would just go directly to their home whenever they got injured. This action annoyed him. Through time he learned to just let it go since they are family after all as Sakura put it. Well Sai is part of Sakura's family since he will always see him as the replacement they never needed. Or at least he had that bitter thought. Anyhow, these two would be the only ones he'd allowed to be in their home shirtless for healing purposes when he is away. No one else. If someone was injured then Sakura could do the healing at the hospital but not in their home; their sacred place.

Still boiling inside; Sasuke finally arrived to the village. Instead of reporting to the Hokage he went straight to his home. He needed to know who was at their home shirtless. Not why but who. That's all he needed to spill blood. As he reached his home he stopped for a moment at a sight he didn't expect to witness before entering. Through the window he saw a shirtless man sitting in front of Sakura with a smile on his face. Behind him Sakura was blushing while she was rubbing his upper back.

_Bastard! What are you doing with my wife?! And why is she blushing with someone who isn't me!_

With the sight in front Sasuke started fuming more prepared than ever to kill who was in his home with Sakura. The bastard making her blush like he does. Having his sharingan activated he bursted into his home through the window and landed a punch on the shirtless man causing him to hit the floor. He then heard Sakura cry out his name. But he didn't care. All he cared was to make the man suffer. Not giving enough time for the shirtless man to react, Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall wanting the shirtless man's eyes to meet his own.

"Look at me!" he yelled at the man. To Sasuke's demise; Sakura punched him with her fist full of chakra causing him to let go while he hit the floor.

"What the hell Sasuke? You're going to wake up Sarada."

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to speak to his angry wife he felt other chakra signatures. When he turned around he saw Kakashi waving his hand.

"Hello Sasuke. I see you've returned from your mission early". Beside him he saw Shizune in shocked at what just happened.

_Huh?! Why didn't I sense their chakra._

Soon the cries of a baby was heard from upstairs. Sasuke knew that his wife was going to get angrier than she already was. Well it wasn't his fault. He had no idea what's going on.

"Great! You woke her up after I finally managed to get her to sleep... Hey Shizune could you please examine him to see if he is okay from my husband's assault?"

Shizune nodded and Sakura went upstairs to tend to their baby. Realizing he was still on the ground; Sasuke picked himself up while rubbing the cheek his wife punched. He walked to Kakashi to get answers.

"Explain now" Sasuke said to Kakashi now standing in front of him. With a sigh and a bit of amusement Kakashi replied.

"This man you just assaulted is a anbu member. He recently discovered a strange marking on his upper back. This is the first time we've seen the marking so we decided to do an investigation."

"What does this have to do with Sakura?"

"Well Sasuke, this marking is similar to your curse mark. Since Sakura took the liberty of doing a lot of research on it after you left with Orochimaru; I thought she'd be more than qualified to do this investigation."

"Why in our home?"

"She just gave birth to Sarada and I know she needs her mother. I gave her the option to conduct the investigation here so that she can take care of her daughter. This is why Shizune and I are here to prevent Sakura from making the trip to the Hokage tower just to report her findings."

"Does he have to be shirtless?"

"Considering the mark is located on his back then yes I'm afraid so."

"What if I demand you to take her off this mission?"

"Sorry Sasuke, this is of great importance. You should know that better than anybody. If this mark is somehow related to Orochimaru then we need to do something about it."

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't like the current mission his wife had. He didn't trust the stupid shinobi who was smiling while she was examining his mark. If Kakashi wasn't going to take her off the mission then he had no choice but to end it himself. He knew exactly how to do it too. Without much more thought Sasuke decided to leave his home to end this annoying investigation to relief Sakura of so said shinobi. Although him leaving also meant he'd find a furious wife upon his return.

_Tch, don't care how furious she gets. It's for her own good. She shouldn't be touching that man in our house; our daughters home! Especially shirtless. Who does Kakashi think he is anyway to allow this? Maybe if he found a woman of his own then he'd realized how insulting this is. And why was she enjoying herself so much while she was touching his back? Ugh!_

* * *

Sasuke was holding a scroll when he entered the Hokage's office. Unsurprisingly to Sasuke he was reading a copy of Icha Icha.

"This should be enough to get Sakura off this investigation" Sasuke told Kakashi throwing the scroll on his desk. With a raised eyebrow Kakashi took hold of the scroll to read it after putting down his favorite book.

"Where did you get this?" Kakashi asked with a concerned look fearing the answer.

"Where do you think?"

"Sasuke are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Orochimaru knows better than to mess with my family and the leaf village. Besides I threatened I would kill him if he gave me false or dangerous information."

Kakashi didn't trust Orochimaru in the slightest. Seeing how Sasuke once managed to kill him though gave him the comfort that Orochimaru was most likely careful with his old disciple. If Sasuke wanted he can easily kill him.

"Okay Sasuke. I'll have Sakura analy..."

"No." Sasuke quickly dismissed Kakashi's desire to keep Sakura in this. He knew Kakashi was getting impatient with him but he could care less. If anything the Hokage should be glad he was holding his rage to avoid saying anything he would later regret.

"Sasuke she's the one driving this investigation therefore has a right to conclude it properly."

"Damn it Kakashi! I will not have my wife continuing touching that anbu!" Sasuke had no idea where his last statement came from. Well okay, he did know where it came from. It was never meant to come out especially seeing how Kakashi was getting amused over his abrupt behavior. His smirk behind the mask said it all.

"Fine Sasuke. She's off the investigation. Happy?"

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke entered the house when all of a sudden he saw Sakura ran his way to embrace him. He held her tighter because he loved the warmth he felt with her hugs.

"Sasuke-kun, where did you go?"

_What the hell? Shouldn't she be mad at me for what happened earlier? I could have swore she was when I left._

"Sakura I just came from seeing Kakashi. He was able to get the information he needed to remove the mark. And wanted me to tell you that you're off the investigation."

"Really?" Sakura confused asked while pulling away from her husband.

"Hn" he nodded.

"I see. Would you happen to have anything to do with any of this Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a smirk and sarcastic voice.

"Who cares Sakura."

"Well it's odd that all of a sudden Kakashi found the answer after you came home."

"Let it go" Sasuke told Sakura as he walked passed her to the living room. He was tired for having a long day so he wanted to rest on the couch for a moment. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't ready to let any of it go. She followed him to the couch and sat next to him with a playful smile.

"Sure except I can't help but wonder if perhaps the great Sasuke Uchiha was jealous of that shinobi."

"Tch. I don't get jealous."

"Weren't you jealous of Naruto when we we're genin?"

"Fine! Yes I have something to do with it." Sasuke saw how Sakura started blushing at his statement. She probably didn't expect him to cave so easily but how can he not. Her blushing brought him happiness because once again he was the cause of it. Unknowingly to him he too was blushing for admitting he was jealous.

"Aww I knew it." Sakura replied giggling with her hand covering her mouth like she was embarrassed. It was to be expected since she had finally seen her husband jealous and blushing at the same time because of her.

"Ok Sasuke-kun lets go to bed." Sakura got up and grabbed his hand to drag him to their bedroom. It was a long day and they both needed rest. Sasuke didn't budge though for he had something else on his mind.

"Sakura why were you enjoying touching his back?"

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently letting go of his hand realizing Sasuke wasn't going to get up until they talked.

"I saw you blushing. Since when did you start blushing while examining a shinobi's back? Please enlighten me."

Sakura saw how intense Sasuke was starring at her waiting for an answer. He didn't look angry; he was just serious. Seconds later Sakura started bursting into laughter not being able to hold it any longer. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow looking all confused at his wife's reaction. It was worse than he thought.

_Is Sakura mocking me? How can she make so light of this?_

Soon Sasuke got a moment of realization. Her wife hugged him as soon as he entered the house. This was odd because he had left her angry when he punched the shinobi and woke up Sarada. Then he left without saying anything to her or attempting to make things better. So obviously she should be furious at him; normally she would. However, this Sakura was acting loving, playful and strange.

_Tch, how did I not notice it before. Annoying._

"Are you done?" Sakura tried to calm down from the laughter. She started wiping the tears caused by the laughter. But it seems she couldn't for every time she looked at him she'd start laughing again.

_You're lucky I love you or I'd be done with you._

"Haha!..I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...I-It's just I didn't expect it to work. Hahaha...Or that you'd notice...I-I thought you got mad because he was shirtless...not because I b-blushed."

"Explain."

Finally calming down Sakura started to explain with a wide smile. She was obviously happy her plan worked.

"Well... I actually was able to sense your chakra. It was a surprise since you normally mask it but for some reason you didn't. So then when I started sensing you closer I figured that you were coming home. This was confirmed when I finally felt you outside the house. That's when I had an idea. Promise you won't get too mad?"

"Stop being annoying. Just tell me."

"Well... You know...I wanted to see if you were capable of getting super jealous so I thought blushing may do trick."

"What made you blush?"

"When I thought of our first night together."

Sasuke changed his expression after hearing that she blushed for him; not for that shirtless shinobi she was examining. He was now showing a smirk; feeling on top of the world because his wife only had eyes for him. Sure the sight of the shinobi made him angry but seeing his wife blush for another man was just plain wrong. If anything, her blush was what angered him the most. His smirk soon disappeared when he remembered how she reacted during the incident. How can he forget her punch; they are painful with the monster strength she possessed.

"Tch. Why did you punch me and got mad then?"

"I only pretended so that I didn't look like a fool in front of Kakashi. Plus I honestly didn't expect that kind of reaction."

"So you let me look like a fool instead?" He wasn't sure if he should be mad or impressed. This girl actually had the guts to make a fool out of him!

_Shouldn't be too surprised. This is the girl who had the courage to wait for me._

"Yup! It's the least you can do after I had your child inside for 9 months. After I had to endure all the labor pain. After I..."

Instead of letting Sakura finish ranting; Sasuke got up from the couch and pulled her to kiss her. He was tired. First he was forced to go to a mission, then fangirls disrupted his meal following with an awkward situation where he almost killed a shinobi. To make matters worse he then had to find Orochimaru to get information and threatened to stay away from the village; at least locating him was simple as he was nearby. His conversation with Kakashi wasn't to his liking either and now he had to listen to his wife rant on what he already knew. Nah, he decided to enjoy a sweet kiss with his wife instead. A kiss that he longed for since he left to his mission. A kiss from the woman he was in love. A kiss that he desperately needed to make all the trouble worth it. A kiss where once again he is reminded that he is right where he belongs.


End file.
